Teu Mistério
by Ptyxx
Summary: Snape persegue Harry. Slash.


Título: Teu Mistério

Autora: Ptyx

Casal: Snape/Harry

Classificação: PG-13

Gênero: Romance

Resumo: Snape "persegue" Harry.

Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um tostão - só me divirto com eles.

**Teu Mistério**

**Primeiro Dia**

Ele está tão triste. Aquela maldita profecia, provavelmente. E a morte de Black, é claro. Ele me odeia. Sempre me odiou, mas agora odeia ainda mais, culpando-me pela morte de Black.

Eu não me sinto culpado. Fiz o que podia para salvar o desgraçado. Merlin sabe que eu não queria que ele morresse. Queria vê-lo lamber minhas botas, com certeza, nunca morrer. A morte dele me roubou o prazer de vê-lo humilhado ou...

Que importa?

Só o que importa agora é derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

A quem estou tentando enganar?

Harry. Potter. Desde quando ele povoa meus pensamentos dessa forma? Com que direito ele faz isso?

**Segundo Dia**

Onde ele se enfiou agora? Ninguém o encontra. Já revistei o castelo inteiro. Vou olhar lá fora. Às vezes ele gosta de se sentar às margens do lago, completamente sozinho e isolado. Mas não hoje.

Uso Legilimência para descobrir onde ele está — é mais difícil sem o contato visual, mas ainda posso senti-lo. Albus me mataria, se soubesse. Eu o encontro em uma pequena gruta formada pelas pedras às margens do lago. Aproximo-me.

— Potter.

Ele ergue o rosto de supetão, e me olha com profunda revolta.

— O que é? Me deixe em paz.

Respiro fundo.

— Está frio e escurecendo. Volte ao castelo.

— Não.

Fulmino-o com os olhos.

— Potter!

— Vá para o inferno, sim?

Toda a carga de ódio que ele dirige a mim me oprime. Luto para não revidar e, ao mesmo tempo, para não baixar os olhos. Sento às margens do lago, a menos de dois metros dele, tentando me acalmar.

Quando olho para trás, ele já está indo embora, deixando-o a sós com a minha frustração e desespero.

**Terceiro Dia**

Encontro-o no mesmo lugar. Ele fica ainda mais furioso ao me ver. Grita que eu fui o responsável pela morte de Black e que também quero vê-lo morto. Eu grito-lhe de volta que ele é um ingrato, que não reconhece os esforços dos que tentam protegê-lo. Ele se levanta e me deixa falando sozinho. Afasta-se em passos rápidos e, provavelmente distraído pela raiva, não vê um desnível no solo, e tropeça.

Corro para ele e, enquanto corro, vejo-o cair ao chão.

Chego perto dele. Ele tenta se levantar o mais rápido possível para que possa dispensar minha ajuda, mas não consegue firmar a perna direita, e geme de dor.

— Potter, fique sentado. Eu vou ajudá-lo.

— Não. Vá embora. Eu me viro sozinho.

Enquanto ele tenta, inutilmente, se erguer, provavelmente agravando a contusão, eu sento a seu lado. Ele desmaia de dor. Eu lhe tiro as botas e as meias do pé afetado, e sinto os ossos e os tendões. Felizmente, ele não quebrou nada. Massageio-lhe o tornozelo enquanto pronuncio um encanto curativo.

Ele abre os olhos de novo, com um ar atordoado. Olha para mim, a princípio surpreso.

— Não quebrou. Foi só uma torção. Agora já deve estar bom — eu lhe digo.

Ele me olha por um longo instante. Não vejo mais ódio em seus olhos, apenas incredulidade. Eu ainda massageio-lhe o pé, embora não seja necessário.

Enfim, ele se senta na grama, testa o pé e se levanta.

— Não é que ficou bom mesmo?

Arqueio uma sobrancelha, fitando-o com ar altivo, como se dissesse "e você duvidava das minhas habilidades?"

Ele veste a meia e calça a bota de novo, nem me agradece, e vai embora sem olhar para trás.

**Quarto Dia**

Ele sumiu outra vez. Vou até a gruta, mas ele não está. Fico olhando para o lago, perdido.

— Por que você não me deixa em paz?

Volto-me de supetão para a conhecida voz às minhas costas, mas não respondo nada.

— O que você quer? — ele pergunta.

_Você,_ responde uma voz dentro de mim. Assusto-me comigo mesmo, com medo de ter falado em voz alta.

— Que você se encontre — respondo, mais uma vez surpreendendo a mim mesmo. — Não pode viver assim, isolado de tudo e de todos.

— Por que não?

Seguro-o pelos dois braços, com violência.

— Porque você precisa lutar. Não pode se entregar.

— Lutar para quê? Para matar o vilão e salvar o mundo? Solte-me, Snape. E desista de me perseguir. Por que me persegue, se você me odeia?

Eu não o solto. Minhas mãos sobem-lhe pelos braços, do cotovelo aos ombros, numa lenta carícia.

— Eu não o odeio.

Minhas mãos agora sobem dos ombros ao pescoço, e daí ao queixo. Seguro-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. Ele me fita com olhos surpresos, até assustados. Passo meus polegares por suas faces, sem dizer mais nada. Controlo a vontade de beijá-lo e, desta vez, sou eu que vou embora.

**Quinto Dia**

Ele não está dentro do castelo. Sigo para a gruta, sentindo a presença dele ali, mas surpreso. Por que ele me espera lá, todos os dias? Se quer ficar sozinho, se não quer a minha presença, por que não procura outro lugar? Um fio de esperança se acende em minha alma.

Desta vez, ele não me olha com ódio ou surpresa, e sim com... ansiedade? Medo? É, ele parece atemorizado. Sento às margens do lago, sem dizer nada. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até que ele se aproxima e se senta ao meu lado.

Olho para ele, louco de vontade de tocá-lo, e ele me olha... O que é que há nos olhos dele? Não é mais medo. É um outro tipo de tristeza, diferente dos últimos dias. Quando dou por mim, vejo que estou novamente acariciando-lhe o rosto, com os polegares, depois com os nós dos dedos. Ele me fita com aqueles olhos tristes e... ávidos? Aproximo meus lábios dos dele, e toco-os de leve, só um roçar. Ele suspira, e me devolve a carícia. Então eu o agarro com violência e esmago meu corpo contra o dele, e tomo-lhe os lábios em um beijo tórrido e desesperado. Ele também se agarra a mim e comprime o corpo contra o meu.

— Então... era isso o que você queria? — ele murmura ao meu ouvido.

Uma sensação gelada me invade, e eu me afasto um pouco para encará-lo.

— Se... se você não quer, me diga já. Se está apenas me testando, ou se divertindo às minhas custas...

Ele sacode a cabeça com veemência.

— Não! Não é isso. — Ele sorri, e me olha com um brilho que eu nunca vira em seus olhos antes. — É que... finalmente eu entendi o seu mistério.

Ele aproxima os lábios dos meus, em um convite silencioso. Eu não entendo por que ele ainda está aqui, se já perdi o mistério para ele, mas não sou tão tolo a ponto de recusar o convite. Talvez eu tenha ainda algum mistério reservado a ele.

**FIM**

**Se você gostou desta história, eu tenho várias outras SS/HP no meu site. Clique lá no link que está no meu perfil, porque eu não pretendo postar as histórias longas aqui, só algumas curtas. No meu site há também algumas histórias de outros autores, traduzidas do inglês.**


End file.
